La' Estri
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Padme becomes involved in a relief mission which brings she and Obi-Wan closer together, but ultimately threatens to tear them apart. FYI: Anakin is conveniently unconscious for the length of this story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **La' Estri

**Summary: **Without giving too much away...Obi-Wan and Anakin are enjoying some downtime at the Temple when Obi-Wan suddenly becomes involved in a series of strange events, which quickly spiral out of his control.

**Pairing: **Obi-Wan and Padme, of course!

**Genre: **Mystery, Action/Adventure, Romance, Fantasy

**Warnings: ** I'm not sure at this point. All I can tell you is the plot gets kind of strange in a nightmarish sort of way later on. There may be some sexual content, there may be some violence.

**Acknowledgements: ** GL ...man of all things Star Wars and the creator of my favorite playthings...Obi-Wan and Padme!

**Rating: ** I'll try to stay in the T zone

* * *

**Chapter One **

It had never been spoken of, but everyone in the Temple knew it existed. They knew that particular Jedi teams were assigned particular tasks; that the council regarded some teams more talented in particular areas than others, and that certain ones fit certain situations. It had very little to do with rotations or seniority and had everything to do with experience and ability.

Since Anakin Skywalker had attained the level of Senior Padawan, not achieved by age, but rather by experience, education, and performance, he and his Master had been assigned missions which required how would his Padawan say it...'negotiations of a somewhat aggressive nature.'

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't complain about it. He was still fairly young and in good physical shape, managing to stay alive thirty-four standard years so far, but he was aware of the reasons behind the recent series of difficult assignments. Even though he was a skilled negotiator, he was also known for his skills as a swordsman. And his Padawan, having taken first place in the Senior Padawan Lightsaber Competition, was pretty handy with his weapon as well.

He was beginning to learn, however, like he and his own Master had, he and Anakin simply worked well together. They also fought well together. They could read each other's intentions, knew each other's actions before they were executed, and most importantly, watched each other's backs. And the Jedi Council knew it.

He hated to say it, but Obi-Wan enjoyed going into battle with his young charge. It was an exhilirating experience. During an engagement, their minds would become attuned through their training bond, and when Obi-Wan would feign, Anakin would go on the offense, and vice versa. Their attacks were more like a dance than a fight; a well-rehearsed performance choreographed by the Force.

However, he also enjoyed those missions which required nothing more than providing additional security or witnessing a significant historical event. A peaceful assignement with a peaceful resolution and very little negotiating involved.

What Obi-Wan did not enjoy was idleness, especially now that Anakin had completed all of his educational courses at the Temple. It left the youth very little to do during a hiatus other than annoy his Master, which he was choosing to do now.

"What are you reading?" Anakin asked as he lazily threw himself across the overstuffed chair in their shared apartment.

Obi-Wan eyed the lad over his black-rimmed spectacles. "Master Mundi's 'Jedi Theism and Sustainability in the Central Core'," he answered, fighting the urge to smile when noticing the frown of disgust form on his Padawan's face.

"Are you joking? Wasn't that required reading when you were a padawan?"

"The second edition, yes," the Jedi Master replied, trying to focus upon the words instead of his student's impending sense of boredom, "but this is the third. I find it a fascinating study."

"Ugh! I can't take it!" the young man blurted out before charging from the room. The statement came as a surprise to Obi-Wan. They had only been on-site for three standard days so far, and already his Padawan was complaining?

When the council had informed Obi-Wan it would probably be two tenths until they were needed in the field again, in his mind, he had begun planning out all his future free time. He had a lot of catching up to do on his reading, and there was that sculpture of the Temple of Knowledge on Tython he needed to complete. He was just getting comfortable and settled in and already Anakin was going Temple crazy?

When Obi-Wan noticed his student bringing out a datatext, however, he assumed he had misunderstood the youth's outburst. It apparently wasn't his lack of activity which was annoying his Padawan, but his choice of activity.

The young man plucked the thick philosophy volume from his Master's hand and replaced it with a thin pad. Obi-Wan read the title and cringed.

"That's the number one text in the Temple right now," his Padawan declared proudly.

"Where? In the creche?" Obi-Wan responded sarcastically, turning on the reader to skim the book summary.

"Ha ha," Anakin sneered, "no, Master. Amongst juniors, seniors and young knights. You should read it."

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan began as he finished a portion of the synopsis. "It doesn't appear to be my preference of material." How could he explain to Anakin that digesting this style of trite and simplistic dissertation only softened one's brain? And do it in a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings?

"What? It's totally wizard! You have to read it!"

It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had seen Anakin this excited about a text. The last time had been after he had read a ridiculous story about a young girl who happened upon a secret doorway leading to a magical universe filled with silans, barrickles, and glooths. Obi-Wan had refused to read that story even following Anakin's insistence and it had disappointed the young man. But that was four years ago. Anakin was now seventeen, and perhaps his taste had matured as well. At least, he hoped it had.

Obi-Wan skeptically eyed the datatext once more. Judging by its cover and summary, it was a tale with just enough gore to attract a male audience, with enough romance thrown in to secure a female one. He felt he couldn't dishearten his student again, so he finally shook his head in agreement.

"All right," Obi-Wan said, tilting back his rapidly-cooling cup of tea. "I'll give it a try."

"Great! I'm going to go visit Senator Amidala. She has the complete set, and after you finish reading that one, you'll want to read the second." Anakin announced, grabbing his cloak and palming open the door before Obi-Wan had a chance to reply.

He doubted he was going to want to devour the set, but he needed to at least give the first book a try, he decided.

With a sigh of surrender, the Jedi Master set down his empty cup, leaned back in his favorite chair and began reading chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Even though the plot was transparent, the writing style too simplistic for his tastes, Obi-Wan had become absorbed in the story he was reading, so much so that he had lost track of time; and rarely did that ever happen.

He was not prone to being late for engagements. In fact, he was known for his punctuality. Which was why he couldn't understand how the skies outside his windows had darkened so quickly. On any other world, he would blame an oncoming storm, but Coruscant's Weathernet never allowed rain to fall until after sundown. Which could only mean it was later than he thought.

Obi-Wan shut down the datareader and retrieved his chronometer: Midnight! How was that possible?

"Anakin! Why did you let me stay up so late?" Obi-Wan joked with his student, preparing to be teased for becoming so engrossed in the book the boy had recommended, but stunned to find his padawan's room was empty.

It was two hours past curfew, and Anakin had never missed curfew before. Obi-Wan was sure there was an explanation, so there was no need to panic. All he had to do was contact the boy. But when he hailed the youth, the responding beep transmitted from deep inside the chair Anakin had previously been sitting in.

Great.

It was too late to contact Senator Amidala, but Obi-Wan felt he had no choice. He decided to do so in person, but as he palmed open the exit to his apartment, that still, quiet voice he had known all his life and relied upon advised him to not leave unprepared.

Retreating back into his private room, Obi-Wan grabbed the pack he always kept ready for missions, and then he grabbed his lightsaber. He wasn't sure why, but the comfort he felt in doing so only led to a heightened sense of apprehension. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

The Force-enhanced emotion added speed to his steps toward Padme Amidala's apartment and prompted his hastened and firm rap upon her door. The unexpected rush of air which met his face as the door automatically opened to his touch only increased his concern. Why would Padme's door be unlocked? Especially at this time of night?

He entered cautiously, drew his weapon slowly, and lit the darkness of her apartment with the blue glow of his 'saber. Everything appeared to be in order. The furnishings, the various Naboo knick-knacks, framed family portraits and other artwork displayed about the grand room. Nothing seemed out of place or disturbed, which did not explain the cause for his concern.

"Master Kenobi? What are you doing here?"

Or how someone was able to startle him. Strange. He hadn't sensed her presence.

"Miss Dorme," he sighed, his heart beating rapidly. "Forgive my intrusion, but have you seen my padawan, Anakin?"

"He was here earlier," the young aid replied.

"What time did he leave?"

"I'm not sure. I retired before then. He and the Senator were still up when I went to bed."

"I know it's late, but may I speak to Senator Amidala?"

"Sure."

Obi-Wan waited in the common room, just then deciding to clip his 'saber back onto his belt. Something still didn't feel quite right.

"Master Kenobi!"

He hadn't been surprised that time by her loud exclamation, and rushed through the antechanmber to follow the source of her voice, entering Padme's bedroom, not finding the senator as he had expected, but his own padawan, carefully laid upon the bed, fully clothed, hands serenely placed across his chest, out like a glowlight.

"Anakin," the Jedi Master prompted, adding a touch of the Force behind his voice, his concern increasing even more when there was no response. Not a twitch.

He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, shook gently, and then placed his palm across his padawan's brow. Cool to touch. Too cool. Possibly even cold. When Dorme activated the glowlights in the room, the Jedi Master was shocked at his student's appearance. Not only was Anakin cool to touch, but his skin color had taken on a distinctive pale shade, somewhere between green and gray. Obi-Wan immediately felt for a pulse against Anakin's neck, finding a slow, but steady beat. That was a relief, but what bothersome was the fact he could not read his student's condition through their bond. When he mentally traced the link which connected him to his padawan, it was if the connection didn't exist; as if it had been severed at the source.

An alarming discovery, but he was going to have to consider the possible cause at another time. His padawan needed his help at the moment.

"Is he all right?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer Dorme's question, but instead retrieved his communicator and hailed the Jedi Temple. After an initial relay, he wasn't surprised to hear Yoda's voice on the other end. Sometimes, he wondered if the Grand Master ever slept.

"I need a transfer to the Healer's Hall immediately for my apprentice. We are located at Senator Amidala's apartment, Senate Apartment Complex, penthouse suite."

"Concerned, I have been. A transport immediately sent will be."

"Kenobi, out."

He had located his apprentice...not exactly in the condition expected, but the boy was alive. Obi-Wan was confident the healers at the Temple would figure out what was going on. In the meantime, two questions lay heavily upon the Jedi Master's mind: What had happened to his apprentice to bring him to this state, and where in the hell was Senator Amidala?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"She's been planning a trip for a while, but wasn't supposed to leave until midday. I don't understand. This isn't like her at all."

The young woman from Naboo serving as the senator's personal aid followed Obi-Wan as he awaited transportation for Anakin. The only thing he knew so far was his padawan was out of commission, and that Senator Amidala was nowhere to be seen. There were a lot of questions which needed answering. Without asking permission, he sat down in front of the senator's personal datacom and switched it on.

"You can't do that! It's...private!" Dorme complained behind him.

"I need her password." Obi-Wan was fully capable of breaking codes when he was required to do so, but he felt an urging to move quickly and was hoping to save some time if only Dorme would help him.

"Pardon me, Master Kenobi, but I cannot allow you to access the senator's personal files!"

"Listen," Obi-Wan forced a grin on his face as he spun in the chair to face the young woman, although his voice expressed his aggravation, "my padawan's life may be in danger, and whoever is responsible may also have kidnapped the senator. You are interfering with a Jedi investigation. Do you really wish to do that?"

It took a moment of contemplation for Dorme to reply, and when she did, it was done begrudgingly, her arms crossing her chest as she spoke. "Yoda274."

The Jedi Master showed no outward response to her answer, but inwardly, his mind was racing. It was obvious to him what the password was referring to. In the Jedi Temple, the hallways leading to individual and team housing were each named after a Master of notiriety. The hallway he and Anakin's apartment was located on had been named after Master Yoda, and the number of their residence was 274. This was no coincedence, but he could not understand why she had chosen this particular combination to protect personal files.

Unless, something was going on between the senator and his padawan other than the friendship he had assumed, which didn't make any sense. The boy was too young, only seventeen, and the senator was an upstanding Naboo citizen and delegate, a former queen! What would she want with a Jedi padawan, five years her junior?

Obi-Wan opened a folder containing Padme's flight requisitions and was pleased to find an order for her ship to be ready that very night; 1 a.m. to be exact. However, there was no destination logged and no pilot information either. This was actually good news. It meant she hadn't been taken after all, but it didn't explain what had happened to Anakin.

"I'm confused," Dorme stated, staring over his shoulder at the screen. "She wasn't supposed to leave yet. I actually didn't even want her going at all."

"Why not? Where has she gone?" That small voice inside his head was telling him this aid knew a lot more than she was revealing.

"To Lamaria."

The name sounded familiar, but he was going to have to check the archives. "And why would you not want her to go?" he prompted, hoping her answer would give him the answers he needed.

"The Senator has not been feeling all that well lately. She returned from that place nearly two standard months ago, and since then has been acting rather peculiar."

"Explain, please."

The young, dark-haired woman appeared to be struggling for words, her brows furrowing in concentration. She was obviously as concerned as he was, and Obi-Wan decided to make an effort to much more kind to her, even though the Force was demanding urgency.

"Just strange," she said finally. "Staring off into the sky, not eating her meals. She's been easily distracted and edgy."

"Do you know the purpose for her visit?"

"A personal assignment with the GRS."

Obi-Wan waited for further details, and when they obviously weren't coming, he raised his brows as a sign for her to continue, but she simply smiled and shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's all I know! She usually tells me a lot more about what's going on in her life. I mean, it's part of my job, but not this time. She's been keeping a lot of secrets, and I'm worried about her."

"As am I," Obi-Wan agreed, placing a hand gently on the young woman's arm to comfort her, just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Master Kenobi? Your transport is here."

"Good." Obi-Wan rose from the datacom to greet the Knights Lashar and D'balt. "He's through here."

Once he was assured his Padawan was safely boarded and being taken directly to the Healer's Hall at the Temple, Obi-Wan addressed Knight Lashar. "Inform Master Yoda I will be pursuing the investigation of this incident. I will contact him soon."

"Yes, sir."

After the transport was away, Obi-Wan retrieved the pack he had left on the senator's sofa, reassured Dorme he would find Senator Amidala, and headed back to the Temple hangar where his own starfighter awaited him.

Once cleared for departure, he searched the archives for the coordinates of the planet Lamaria, entered them, and then began his research.

**Lamaria**

Location: Tion Cluster

Region: Outer Rim

Trade Routes: Perlemian (1), Tion

Affiliation: None, Independent

Inhabitants: Estri*, native Riatte tribe

Climate: Humid

Terrain: Forests

Points of Interest: Ancient Estri Temples and ruins

Major Cities: None

Major Imports: None

Major Exports: None

Population: Unknown

(1) All trade currently inactive.

_*Believe to have immigrated to the planet. Early history reveals enslavement of several native Riatte tribes. Jedi intervention not recommended. Established communication with GRS 19.5._

The GRS was also known as the the Galactic Relief Society. It was the one thing about this mission Obi-Wan was familiar with. He was also aware that Senator Amidala was a strong supporter of the GRS, sharing not only her time, but also her wealth with its volunteers. The GRS's mission statement was to search out those in the galaxy who were suffering from a shortage or lack of basic needs, such as food, shelter, and medicine. They rarely turned anyone away, especially if those in need involved younglings.

To discover what Padme's purpose of visiting there was, he was going to have to search someplace other than the Jedi archives.

"R4," Obi-Wan spoke aloud to the astromech droid situated atop his Delta-7 fighter, "contact Chancellor Finis Valorum."

Soon, the blue holoimage of Coruscant's previous chancellor and GRS President shimmered inside Obi-Wan's cockpit.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi. It's been a long time."

"Greetings to you as well. I would enjoy catching up, but I need some information."

"By all means, proceed," the kindly-appearing gentleman replied with a nod of his head.

"What involvement does the GRS have with the planet, Lamaria, in the Tion Cluster?"

"Ah," Finis responded with a small grin, "I'm afraid a virus is affecting the native tribes there. It appears to be a non contagious airborne illness transmitted amongst the youth population. No antidote has been discovered, but we do have treatment we are hoping will alleviate some of the symptoms."

"What does this illness consist of?"

"Its victims experience lethargy, loss of appetite, absence of skin pigmentation, coma, and sometimes, death."

"So, this is a medical emergency," Obi-Wan clarified.

"Yes. Many of our volunteer physicians have made the journey several times recently."

"Would you know why Senator Amidala would travel there, alone?"

Obi-Wan's question obviously caught the GRS President by surprise, raising the older man's brows. "I believe the village elders prefer speaking with Senator Amidala. She is also a favorite amongst the native younglings. However, I am not aware of any superseding requisitions for her visit, especially one that would require her to go alone. It's not safe."

"How so?" Again, that tiny voice in his mind pricked his consciousness with an emotion Obi-Wan was not entirely accustomed to: Fear. Not for himself, but for the senator and his padawan.

"The Estri population on the planet is not very welcoming to strangers, especially Jedi. Proceed with caution, Master Kenobi."

"Thank you, Finis, for your help. Kenobi out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

It always put Obi-Wan at a disadvantage to visit a planet he was not only unaccustomed to, but knew so very little about. The ship's scans did indeed reveal the planet was covered with thick vegatation with the majority of lifeforms gathered in the most dense regions. He assumed the other, smaller source came from where the ancient ruins and temples resided, and it was there he decided to land, even though he was aware he would not be welcome. He felt it best, considering the circumstances, of making the Estri aware of his presence.

Although his research revealed Lamaria had historically shunned technology, they somehow had been made aware of his impending arrival, evidenced by three tall, slender beings, he assumed were members of the Estri, standing at the edge of the landing platform, which wasn't actually a platform at all. It was an expanse of moss-covered stone with a thick overgrowth of large-leaved vines. The surrounding jungle seemed determined to take over everything, including the Estri themselves. Their long hooded robes were covered with what appeared to be exquisitely detailed embroidered decor of the planet's flora and fauna, but it was difficult to ascertain much more about them. Shrouded and shadowed, their faces were hidden by wrappings, all except for their eyes, which were a piercing shade of the palest green. Behind them in the distance were several of the temples he had read about. They were flattened pyramid-shaped structures, built from natural stone, such as the one he was standing on, and nearly completely covered with vines.

/You are Jedi. You are not welcome here./

The broken Basic was spoken in low tones and volume, but the voice was not audible, surprising Obi-Wan more than their appearance had. It had been spoken to his mind through the Living Force, which was in abundance on this planet, thriving through the expansive variety of lifeforms surrounding him.

Uncomfortable with the communication, he chose to reply vocally, hoping they would not be offended. "I know my presence here is awkward, but I'm attempting to locate a galactic senator by the name of Padme Amidala. I believe her life may be in danger."

/We do not know of any being by that name. You should leave./

And don't let an asteroid hit you on the way out.. .He'd had better welcomes in the Hutt System than this! "I have tracked her ship and have spoken with the GRS. They have verified Senator Amidala has volunteered for relief work here before." Sometimes it was best to call a lie for what it was. He didn't have time for this.

/You are mistaken. No outlanders have been present on Lamaria in several cycles. We will answer no more of your questions, Jedi. It is time for your departure./

Now, he knew they were lying. Finis himself, had informed him several volunteer physicians had visited Lamaria recently, unless, of course, they didn't do as he had done, and presented themselves straightway to the planet's leaders. He may have made a mistake in that regard.

"I apologize for my intrusion." Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and immediately walked back to his starfighter, although he had no intention on leaving. He would satisfy the Estri by re-entering the atmosphere, but then double back round the planet to the opposite side. Perhaps the indigenous population located there would be more helpful.

"R4, perform a surface scan, 32 kilometers square." The astromech droid did as it was requested, to Obi-Wan's immediate relief. A blip showed up on his screen, which indicated an object foreign to its surroundings, something which could only be metallic, such as a ship. He adjusted the landing cycle to settle next to the object in a small clearing, greatly relieved once he had exited his own vehicle, to discover it was indeed a Nabooan-class starship, but concerned that it had been camoflauged by individually placed vines and branches, which could only mean one thing: Although Senator Amidala was on-planet, she obviously didn't wish to be found.

Obi-Wan took a moment to secure his own ship, before consulting the Force. As on most worlds with dense foliage, he expected an overwhelming sense of peace, but was met with a cacophony of sound and emotion. The waves which struck his consciousness were turbulent, filled with pain, fear, greed, and a desperate longing. Underneath it all, he was stunned to find a ripple of corruption. Despite this planet's serene appearance, it was permeated with the dark side of the Force, and he hadn't realized that until just now. He should've felt it the second he entered the atmosphere.

There was a strange imbalance here, as if the Living Force residing in the planet itself, and the Dark Side were struggling for dominance. In all his years as a Jedi, he had never experienced anything like this. No wonder the Estri didn't desire a Jedi presence here. The planet was an anomaly that needed investigation, but not by a single Jedi. Even as a Master, Obi-Wan was fighting to maintain his own composure, not surprised to find his short meditation had brought him to his knees.

His discovery only added motivation to complete his objective. He had to find Senator Amidala and get them both off this planet quickly. She wasn't the only one in danger here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hiking through the dense forest was not an easy task. Obi-Wan was reluctant to make use of his 'saber to clear a path, but if the vegatation got much more crowded, it would become impenetrable and he wouldn't have a choice. When his hand touched the hilt which slapped against his thigh, it was as if the jungle read his intentions and opened up for him, similar to a curtain parting on a stage, revealing a primitive campsite just ahead. There were several oddly-shaped cabins circling around a central firepit, above which rotated some type of large beast he hadn't had a chance to meet yet. Seated about the fire were several members of what he assumed were the Riattae; the original native tribe of Lamaria. They appeared healthy, if not a little gaunt, with dark green skin, long limbs, no body hair to speak of, and were covered with jewelry made from the resources of the forest. The adornments were dangling from their ears, wrists, necks, waists and ankles. They wore very little attire - consisting of what appeared to be some type of animal skin cut and tied in only the most convenient places. They appeared to be of a variety of ages, from elderly to very young, but Obi-Wan did note an obvious absence of youth, confirming the reports of the virus affecting that particular population.

He took in the scene relatively quickly, before focusing upon the reason for his visit. It was easy to do. Amongst the tribe, she shone like a beacon in the darkest of space.

She was surrounded by tribal younglings who were placing tiny, purple flowers in her long, flowing mane. He had never seen her with her hair down like that before, Obi-Wan realized. He liked it.

Strange. Where had that thought come from?

Quickly centering himself, Obi-Wan continued his assessment of the situation. Padme was wearing a long shift made of lightweight off-white material, but like the tribal members surrounding her, displayed the adornments of twisted vines, flowers and leaves. Although he couldn't make out the words, she was speaking to the younglings, and they seemed to be enjoying her conversation. They giggled occasionally while they continued to add their ornamentations to her hair. It was a peaceful scene which Obi-Wan could stand and observe for hours, if it weren't for his earlier convictions. He needed to make his presence known.

As soon as he did so, however, the picturesque scene was ruined and the Riattae scattered in all directions. Padme looked up to see him walking her direction, and much to his surprise, seemed genuinely happy he was there. A wide and gleeful smile spread across her lovely face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What are you doing here?"

Padme shortened the distance, meeting him halfway across the camp, throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Obi-Wan was startled at first, but he accepted the embrace. She smelled of fresh soil, wind, and the sweet, fragrant blossoms placed in her hair. He breathed in deeply, relishing the moment with all of his senses.

"What brings you all the way to Lamaria?"

He was not expecting this, but he should've. Since when had he begun to believe in someone's guilt before investigating the situation entirely? He was inclined to believe the fault had been due to his own nervous anticipation, accompanied by the incessant worry for his apprentice. That had to be the reason.

"Something's happened to Anakin," he began cautiously, holding her at arm's length, but still maintaining contact. For some unknown reason, and even though he had known her for nearly ten years, he wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"What is it? Is he all right?"

Obi-Wan tested the aura about her, and found nothing but honesty, as usual with Padme. Even though she was a politician, he trusted her. He always had, so he consciously relaxed.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. I discovered him in your apartment two nights ago, on your bed, unconscious."

Her dark brows furrowed in confusion. "What? That's not possible. He left for the Temple before curfew. He didn't want to upset you. Plus, he was so excited to give you the text he was borrowing from me."

Obi-Wan withdrew his hands from her arms, folding them together inside the sleeves of his robe. "How did he seem to you when he left? Was he well?"

"Of course! I would've told you, otherwise."

This made no sense. But once again, honesty was emanating from her. Or at least she believed she was telling the truth.

"Then tell me why you decided to leave in the middle of the night to travel all the way here, without telling anyone," Obi-Wan insisted, watching her face. Just for a second there had been a spark of aggravation. It had been unexpected at first, but since when had Padme required a Jedi protector? She was a free citizen of the Republic. She could go and do as she pleased, whenever she wished to.

"I am going to assume you are asking out of concern for my personal safety and not as a way to associate any guilt with my actions," Padme responded in a serious manner. "Otherwise, I would be quite upset with you right now, Master Kenobi."

A twinkle in her eye indicated she was toying with him, confusing him even more. Apparently, her emotions were as unstable as the planet itself.

"Come, I want you to meet the younglings."

She led him by the hand further into the camp, and it was only then, the tribal members began to show their faces; peeking through curtains hanging over their lopsided doorways. It took some coaxing, but finally a small being crept out from between her guardian's spindly legs and toddled toward Padme. The senator scooped the young one up into her arms, cooing words of encouragement to her.

"Q'tal doma, Q'tal. Ke tana, Obi-Wan," she spoke the foreign language easily, twirling the syllables on her tongue as if she had been brought up on the planet herself.

The little one in Padme's arms smiled, her large green eyes staring at him, until he smiled back, causing the shy youngling to hide her face in Padme's hair.

"They're a bit timid with strangers," she explained. "It took me years to establish a rapport with them."

"How long have you been coming here?"

Padme patted the youngling's back as she spoke. It was no surprise to Obi-Wan to discover she was nurturing. Some day, he thought, she would make an excellent mother.

"Let's see, I believe the year after I came to Coruscant. Finis gave me this assignment, so, four years?"

"You've done well." In his line of work, that length of time was not nearly enough to get past the barriers other's often put between themselves and the Jedi, but then again, Padme wasn't a Jedi.

"It wasn't easy, but it helped when we discovered a treatment to help them."

"Speaking of, would you mind if I looked at one of the victims of this illness?"

"Of course I don't mind," she answered without hesitation, placing the youngling back on its feet. "Elar doma, qui-tar D'cet," Padme spoke, apparently sending the young back to its guardian. "Follow me," she announced before turning and heading to the farthest side of the camp, to a long, narrow shelter open to the elements on every side, with a thatched roof and rows and rows of beds created from large leaves.

"This is the latest," she said, kneeling beside a gangly youth, more gaunt than any of the Riattae he had seen yet. Padme smoothed her hand across being's wide brow and frowned. "There's been no response to treatment."

Obi-Wan bent over at the waist and gently pried open an eyelid to behold a light green iris and a dilated black pupil.

"We found him outside the camp in the clearing, unconscious, clammy to touch, with his hands placed across his chest - like a funeral pose," Padme explained.

Just like Anakin, Obi-Wan thought. He reviewed the report over in his mind, what he had learned so far about the virus, but he had to ask just to make sure. "Why aren't those that have been infected under some type of quarantine?"

"We don't think the virus is an epidemic," she confirmed.

"Then, what's causing it?" he asked.

"Most likely something in the water or something they're digesting. That's what we think."

"You're not drinking the water, are you?" He had to ask and wasn't surprised with the 'what-kind-of-idiot-do-you-think-I-am' look he received in response.

"This isn't my first assignment, you know," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. "I've brought my own supplies."

Padme looked at the gangly youth once more with his wrinkled, pale green skin, and her countenance immediately sobered. "I just wish there was more I could do to help him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

The sun set early on Lamaria, painting the sky above the canopy a brilliant orange hue, which slowly surrendered to the darkness of night. As soon as the color vanished along with the sun, the creatures of the evening forest began their concert, and they were the audience. The entire tribe had come out for their evening meal, gathering around the fire in family groups, sharing the beast which had previously been rotating over the spit.

Obi-Wan noticed Padme was invited, but she had wisely refused the meal, reaching into a pouch she had brought to the gathering to consume what appeared to be protein bar; routine nutrition for mission work. Obi-Wan joined her, retrieving his own meal from his utility belt. Together, they sat on a fallen log apart from the Riattae and ate in comfortable silence.

It was a beautiful planet, especially during the evening, Obi-Wan had decided. There were several species of biolumenescent insects, which were lighting up the tree-shadowed woods, and through the spread of the limbs over his head, he could see a brilliant display of twinkling stars. The single moon rotating around the planet was distant, but full, adding its own beauty to the surroundings, illuminating Padme's face with a soft radiance.

"This is my favorite time of day, in one of my favorite places" she stated quietly, having finished her meal and placing her pouch on the ground.

The evening was peaceful, as long as he didn't touch the discord of the Force. The forest was relatively quiet, aside from the chatter of native creatures, and the sky was lovely to look at, but he couldn't understand how it could possibly be her favorite. He had seen worlds which far surpassed the beauty of Lamaria, and he was sure she had as well. But then the Riattae finished their meal and began singing, and he understood what she meant by her statement. Sometimes tribal music was spirited and robust, but instead of contrasting with the noises emanating from the forest, their voices blended in an amazing and soothing way, creating one of the most gorgeous choruses he had ever heard.

It was over far too quickly, although he was sure it had lasted several hours, and soon the tribal members disappeared one by one into their asymmetrical wooden shelters. Padme wished several of them a good rest in both Basic and their own language and then turned to smile warmly at Obi-Wan.

"We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. All the bedding in the infirmary needs to be changed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Padme," Obi-Wan replied, bowing slightly, watching he walk to her own shelte; an inflatable tent popular amongst relief workers.

The campfire had been reduced to a pile of large, glowing embers, next to which Obi-Wan placed his cloak. He settled upon it and allowed the memories of the joyous music and the relaxing sounds of the jungle lull him to sleep. It was some time later the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs woke him, but he moved slowly, not wanting to startle whatever it was moving about; a wise decision if the night walker was one of those six-legged beasts the Riattae had consumed for their evening meal. He was surprised to find however, it was no beast wandering out of the campsite, but a slight human female wearing an off-white shift.

What was Padme doing up and wandering through the woods in the dark in the middle of the night?

Curious, Obi-Wan followed her from a distance, careful to avoid making any sounds, which would give himself away. She moved with confidence as if she had a specific goal, walking through the distant clearing to the other side where the forest once more dominated. He lost sight of her for a few minutes until the sounds of her footfalls were taken over by the sound of rushing water.

Just ahead, the land swept skyward and at its base crashed a waterfall, which supplied a large, murky pool. It was there, Obi-Wan rediscovered Padme, her head coming up out of the water near its middle. To the right upon a large stone was her clothing, causing Obi-Wan to sink further back behind the tree line, although he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her behavior all day had been odd. She was not acting like herself. Perhaps it was the climate, or perhaps the planet itself was affecting her. She was more carefree than he had ever known her to be, as well as…how could he put it…charming? She had always been polite and kind to him, but her attitude toward him since his arrival had somehow shifted toward something more than just friendly. One could almost say she was being flirtatious.

Maybe, he was the one being affected by this planet, which was why he had decided to make his visit to Lamaria short, but before he left, he simply had to discover why she had chosen to come here alone, leaving her home in the middle of the night, and his padawan passed out on her bed, looking as if he had just received a gift he had always wanted.

Maybe he had. Maybe Padme wasn't telling the truth after all. Maybe she and his apprentice had had a romantic tryst, and she was too embarrassed to tell him about it.

He didn't blame Anakin. Padme Amidala was a beautiful woman, especially now, bathing in the moonlight, her pale skin aglow, her eyes glittering like fie crystals. It wasn't the first time he had thought her attractive, even under all those heavy layers of clothing she always seem to wear.

This was no mistaking it now, however. At the moment, it was quite clear Padme Amidala was…perfect. He had decided that the second she had come up out of the water completely nude and walked across the pebbled beach to retrieve her attire.

He continued watching her, but instead of dressing, she used the shift to dry her hair, leaning backward, allowing the heavy, dark mane to fall to nearly her waist, and bearing her body to his eyes alone.

When he had thought she was a beacon before, the sight of her now only confirmed his previous decision. However, instead of being a beacon, Obi-Wan thought of a better word to describe her.

Siren. She was a siren, drawing him out of the darkness and pulling him toward her, as if his she were a magnet and he a piece of paristeel. She had bewitched him and he had no choice but to go to her.

When she flipped her hair over her shoulder and dropped the shift, she turned to see him coming, without so much as a hint of surprise on her face. She had expected him to follow her. She knew he had been watching her. And instead of being appalled or shocked by that knowledge, he was mesmerized and continued stalking toward her until he was close enough to feel the heat from her body.

She didn't speak, but smiled knowlingly and then tiptoed up to kiss him.

Obi-Wan had been kissed by a woman before. Well, not exactly a woman, but a girl. Her name was Siri. She was a junior padawan at the time, as was he, and they had been working together in the field.

But this was no kiss between inexperienced children, this was a passionate joining of two consenting adults. Their tongues clashed and bodies molded together as Obi-Wan pressed against her back, spanning her bare skin with his callused hands. He couldn't kiss her deep enough, hold her close enough. He needed more. But he was unable to achieve what he wanted.

She was having such a profound effect on him, that he felt his strength leaving him and he was literally becoming weak in his knees. He struggled for air at the last possible moment before he collapsed to the ground, pulling back and pushing her away at the same time.

"Wait, Padme," he gasped. "Give me a moment to catch my breath."

Her bottom lip pouted out in a ridiculously charming manner. "Don't you want me?" she asked, and he chuckled in response, bending over to lean against his knees. Force, yes he wanted her! He had never wanted anything so badly in his life! But not in this way. Not like this; out in the forest of a strange planet, which he could not be sure didn't have something to do with the way they were both behaving.

"Another time, another place, perhaps," he replied, surprised to see grave disappointment appear on her face and temper flare in her eyes. He had seen his apprentice get that look before, but not since he was a child.

In a huff, she quickly grabbed her attire, spun on her heel and stomped off through the forest, leaving him behind, dazed and weak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Slumber did not come as easily to Obi-Wan as it had earlier this evening. His mind could not let go of the memories of his encounter with Padme, and lustful thoughts robbed him of obtaining any type of serenity.

She had kissed him wantonly and passionately, wearing nothing but the water droplets from her swim. Her need had been displayed in her touch and he had responded in kind. But his mind had been hesitant.

Something wasn't right. He couldn't figure it out yet, and until he did, he wasn't leaving this planet. Although his contact with the Force wasn't very reliable, he had the feeling whatever was going on here, was inexplicably tied to his padawan's condition.

The sense of foreboding only worsened as the night crawled forward, the rising of the sun heralding a mournful cry from deep in the forest.

Obi-Wan was one of the first on the scene, observing a Riattan couple kneeling and rocking over the motionless body of their daughter - the youngling Padme had introduced him to upon his arrival the day before. She was younger than the other victims, he observed from afar, but displayed the same characteristics as the others; pale skin and unconsciousness aside from the look of utter peace upon her small face.

Padme soon joined him and cried out her own despair before rushing forward to check the vital signs.

"Oh no, oh no," he heard her mutter as she placed a hand on the wide forhead and pried the eyelids apart to view a pale green iris and dilated pupil. "Keltan no doma, q'pal, q'pal!'

A bystander then rushed forward to pick up the youngling and carry her back to the campsite, while the grieving parents followed. By that time, the other villagers had come out of their huts and met the group on the trek back, each shaking their head in sorrowful disbelief.

Obi-Wan waited and followed from a distance. He had questions, but the care of the young Riattan was priority.

With the authority he had always known Padme to possess, she quickly delegated a spot be cleared in the infirmary, and fresh telka leaves placed down upon the ground. The victim was laid there, and Padme rushed to retrieve her supply pouch, withdrew a hypospray and applied it to the young one's neck with haste. "Please, please," she begged as the drug was administered. When the task was complete, she sat back, wrapping her arms around her knees, staring with wide-eyed defeat at the the young Riattan Obi-Wan had just learned was named Ketha.

"What was she doing out there alone? I told her not to go! I warned her!" Padme's voice was quiet, spoken through her clenched teeth, but Obi-Wan could sense the vehemence in her tone. She was upset, and rightfully so. What was happening to this tribe was tragic, but it was no virus. He had seen Ketha at last evening's meal, and the youngling had been playing and laughing - a picture of perfect health. It made no sense how she was stricken down so suddenly with an illness he was beginning to wonder even existed.

Slowly, moving with great care, he walked toward Padme and knelt down beside her. He half expected her to throw herself into his arms, considering her behavior just a few hours ago, but she continued to hold onto herself, ignoring his presence.

"I'm sorry. She must be special to you," he soothed, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"She is. She's going to beat this, I know she is," Padme vowed, although Obi-Wan wasn't sure she was going to be able to keep that promise.

"Tell me about the Estri," he asked suddenly, sitting more comfortably upon the ground, crossing his legs and facing her.

Slight surprise showed upon her face, but after she wiped away the gathering mositure with the sleeve of her sheath, she seemed willing to answer his question. "They're a highly religious sect which keep to themselves in the temples. The Riattae don't bother them and so far, they haven't bothered the Riattae."

"But weren't the Riatte once slaves to the Estri?"

"Yes, but that was over 200 years ago."

"What else do you know about them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They don't seem to mind I'm here, as long as I keep my distance. But they absolutely don't trust the Jedi or the Republic. Be glad they don't know you landed."

"Ah, but they do," Obi-Wan corrected her with a playful smirk. "I'm afraid I visited them first before I came looking for you."

"How did that go?"

"Let's just say I would've received a warmer welcome on Hoth."

The corners of Padme's mouth turned up into a small smile. "I'm surprised they let you stay."

"They didn't, actually."

One of her eyebrows rose significantly higher than the other. "Then, you need to leave."

"Why?" As far as he could tell, the Estri had no weapons. They were not a threat to him, even their mannerisms and attitude were quite troublesome.

"For the sake of the Riattae. I think their independence came at a price, and I wouldn't wish the Estri to become upset with them. So far, they seemed to have established a way to live together, even though they ignore each other's existence."

Obi-Wan could foresee trouble with that philosophy. There was such a thing as symbiosis, where independent species living on a planet would ultimately be forced to rely upon each other. If the Estri had not yet been affected by whatever was happening to the Riattae, they soon would be. Perhaps it was time to pay them another visit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Although Obi-Wan tried to be inconspicuous as he wandered away from the campsite in order to return to his ship, the voice crying out behind him was proof he had failed.

"Where are you going?"

"You wanted me to leave," he teased Padme as he continued walking toward the clearing.

"I changed my mind! You have to stay! You can be of great help here!"

Her words stopped him in his tracks and he spun round. "That's what I'm trying to do."

"By leaving me?"

So that was it. He wasn't sure what was going on in her head. She hadn't mentioned their shared kiss at all, though he couldn't blame her. Discovering Ketha had been an unfortunate distraction. She had personalized his actions however, revealing her true feelings. She did care about him after all.

"If you don't want me to go, then tell something. After you left the pool last night and went back to camp, did you see anyone?"

"Left the pool? What are you talking about?"

Was she being serious? The look on her face revealed complete confusion, which, more than likely, reflected his own.

"After you bathed in the pool, at the waterfall. We kissed...?"

His prompt brought a twisted smile to her face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you must've been dreaming! I stayed in my tent all night. Had a good night's sleep for once, actually."

He must be going crazy. This planet was making him crazy! "You mean you didn't.." he stammered, unable to complete his sentence. His mind was racing, but he didn't know what to say. Had she been sleep walking? It would explain her loss of memory and her attitude toward him since.

"Are you feeling all right? You're making me worry. Obi-Wan, there is no waterfall anywhere on this planet that I'm aware of."

Wha..? He spun quickly and viewed the path he had taken last night; the one that led into the forest opposite the clearing, but there was no path. Only an overgrowth of twisting vines. There was no hill either; nothing to accommodate a waterfall the size of the one he had witnessed.

"Confusion isn't one of the symptoms," she added worriedly, approaching him from the side, "but I'm concerned about you. Perhaps you should go lie down."

Obi-Wan performed a mental check of his bodily functions. He felt fine and seemed to be in possession of all his faculties. He could calculate sevens, and remembered important events from his life. No. He wasn't going crazy. It was this planet! There was something wrong with it and he knew the Estri were the only ones who could explain what that was.

"Padme, I'm fine. You're going to have to trust me. I'll return shortly."

Obi-Wan didn't waste any more time returning to the temple grounds, since he felt that time and Lamaria were plotting against him. When he exited his ship, there were no Estri to greet him, but he knew they weren't too far off. With each step he took, he felt not only one pair of eyes upon him, but several, from every angle. It was if the trees had ears to hear him speak, and sight of their own to watch his every movement. It was an eerie feeling that sent a shiver up his spine and raised the small hairs on the back of his neck. Other than that, he sensed no danger, and proceeded, but with relative caution.

The grandest temple was centered amongst a group of three. Its foundation was comprised of stacks of flat stones which covered at least 30 meters. Above that were to be solid stones, shooting up vertically with elaborate etchings and carvings upon their surfaces. The temple continued skyward until ending with a flattened roof several stories above the ground. About halfway up was obvious erosion, resulting in crumbling rock and vanished illustrations, but as a whole, the structure appeared stable and he didn't hesitate ascending the wide steps leading to its entrance.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim hallway he found himself in, but was soon able to make out more artwork lining the walls. Rows upon rows of sculptures. He saw faces, and a lot of them, protruding from bodily forms shaped like the trunks of trees, animals, insects, and other planet flora. In some of the sculptures were hands, in some were feet, but the majority of them were fashioned into replicas of nature.

Obi-Wan was drawn to the creations, mesmerizing by their mysterious beauty. He had never seen anything to compare to them. Art had always fascinated him. It was inconceivable how a little clay, paint, or stone could be manipulated into something that appeared so realstic, that you simply had to touch it just to make sure it wasn't real. Just as he was wanting to do now. If he weren't sure of the impossibility of it, he could've sworn the half a face sticking out of the trunk right in front of him had twitched. Right there, along the muscle located just below the eye. It had moved. He was sure of it.

/We insisted that you leave, and yet here you stand./

A voice in his head startled Obi-Wan and he dropped his hand, just centimeters away from touching the sculpture which had drawn his attention.

"I will be more than happy to leave once I have finished my investigation and you've answered a few questions," he boldy replied, turning to face the same three Estri who had met him on the landing platform the day prior. "First, what is happening to the Riattae, and do you have anything to do with it?"

It was difficult to read their reactions due to their faces behind covered, so he tried to read their body language, and that wasn't very much help either. They stood straight and tall, heads held high, hands tucked inside the sleeves of their long robes. Their postures and attitude told him not only did they feel in complete control of the situation, but they considered themselves superior to the Riattae and him in every way.

/We are not responsible for the difficulties plagueing the Riattae./

/You will not be satisified with the answers you seek, Jedi./

/One who chooses to live in ignorance will never reach enlightenment./

The three answers entered his mind at the same time, and when it should have been impossible to distinguish them, he had not had difficulty. They were in different tones, and he suspected spoken by each different Estri member. What he found most troublesome was the one sentence he heard, which had been spoken in the lowest tones. They thought he lived in ignorance. All right, they were free to their opinions, but what did they mean about not being able to reach enlightenment? As a Jedi, become enlightened by and through the Force was a daily goal. Seldom achieved, but rigorously sought.

"What do you mean, I will not reach enlightenment?"

/Not comprehending that statement is evidence you will not understand. It is best you be on your way, Jedi./

He was getting tired of repeating himself. "Once again, allow me to remind you I will not be leaving this planet until I discover what's happening here."

Obi-Wan had allowed his growing agitation to affect his tone, which he immediately regretted. However, it did have an unexpected response. The Estri were no longer glaring at him, but each other, as if they were carrying on a conversation only they could hear.

/Very well./ One of them replied once their silent communication had come to an end.

/You have chosen enlightenment, but know it is a path not easy to follow./

/Once you begin, your life is no longer your own./

He was already a bit nervous, but that last statement was downright bizarre. Not nearly as strange as the walls, however, which had begun to move. The eyes were now looking at him, the hands protruding from the sculpted animals and plant life embedded into the walls opened and twisted, as if they were reaching out toward him.

Startled and alarmed, Obi-Wan's own hand shot to his lightsaber only to discover it was missing. One glance upward to his right revealed his weapon was behind passed hand to hand down the line of sculptures, which he discovered perhaps a bit too late, were not sculptures at all, but living, breathing art.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He was helpless to retrieve his lightsaber, although he tried. How many times had he warned his apprentice not to let go of his weapon? His 'saber was his life,' he had repeated to the stubborn young man over and over, and now there was his own life venturing further and further out of his reach.

Without the aid of the Force and his weapon, there was very little he could do to defend himself: Not with literally hundreds of pairs of hands gripping his arms and legs, carrying his body deeper and deeper into the bowels of the temple. He closed his eyes not wanting to observe the inevitable, wanting and wishing to desperately call out to the Force for help. But in this pit of darkness, he was on his own, and he had never been more frightened in his life. All he could do was close his eyes and allow the wave of extremities bring him to a platform, where they gently lay him down. When he finally found the courage to look up, he discovered he was the focal point in the center of a stadium made of stone, surrounded by rows upon rows of robed and wrapped Estri.

/Before we begin the ceremony, let it be known the Jedi comes to us of his own free will, without coercion or portent./

/Indeed, like those who went before him, he presents himself a sacrifice to the Great Enlightened One, and will become a fine addition to the Congregation./

Wait a second! He didn't recall offering himself as a sacrifice! In fact, he hadn't agreed to any of this! He was about to protest, but something caught his attention and he changed his focus to observe the Estri begin the process of removing their facial wrappings. He waited with eager anticipation, having no idea of what to expect. Their heads were down as the wrappings piled at their feet, until suddenly they lifted as one, pulling back the hoods of their cloaks at the same time.

Obi-Wan gasped. He had seen a few things in his time as a Jedi. He had once seen a man half eaten alive by a sarlaac, had sliced a painted Sith warrior in two with his own blade, had seen countless dismemberments and beheadings, but nothing in his life had prepared him for this.

The eyes were all the Estri showed, because the eyes were all that were left of them which were human. The rest of their heads were being transformed into the living objects of the forest. They did not speak, not because they didn't prefer it, but because they couldn't. Most of them had no mouths, and those that did, in place of a tongue, slithered out either snakes or thick vines, sprouting leaves as he watched. The transformation appeared to be occurring rapidly, although in truth, the Estri seemed aged to him, as if the process had been occurring over a lifetime. Out of their scalps grew a variety of thorny and smooth branches, twisted vines and leaves, grasses, moss, and other lifeforms of Lamaria. They truly were becoming a part of everything that surrounded them.

/As you see, offering yourself to the Congregation as a sacrifice is quite beneficial. Your spirit will join with ours and enter into the Enlightenment. No longer will there be independent thought, worries, or desires. You will become One, Obi-Wan Kenobi./

The hell he would! As soon as he got free, he was taking Padme with him and getting off this crazy rock!

But the problem was, he couldn't move. He didn't think they had injected him with anything, but still, he had no control over his muscles. He was apparently paralyzed from the neck down.

He struggled in vain, while sweat beaded across his brow, voicing his silent apologies to Padme and his apprentice. He hadn't helped them at all, but he wasn't going out quietly. He was going to let these sons-of-a-Sith know exactly how he felt about this.

Obi-Wan let out a great shout, relieved that at least his voicebox still worked. Then he spilled a stream of verbal abuse as loudly as his voice would carry, thinking maybe he would split a few of their branches before he parted this existence.

His voice was growing hoarse when he felt hands upon him, and he realized his time was about over. He wasn't even sure if the Force would be able to find him on this wretched planet. But instead of the cold, wooden hands which had passed him through the temple, the hands gripping him now were warm and firm, but not in an aggressive way. They shook him gently by the shoulders.

"Obi-Wan! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

He shot up off his cloak, his lightsaber immediately drawn and lit, but there was nothing to defend. No Estri were threatening him, no horrific living statues were reaching out to drag him away. There was just the crackling of the campfire, and Padme's concerned look as she crouched upon the forest floor.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

As soon as he could catch his breath he might be, he decided while trying to gather his wits at the same time. It had all seemed so real!

"What happened?" he asked while deactivating his lightsaber and placing it back on his belt.

"We had last meal and you said you were tired."

What? No! He had gone to his ship and went to the temples, met the Estri, saw the inside of their sanctuary, and had been laid out as a sacrifice to become One! He remembered it all so clearly!

"Obi-Wan," Padme interrupted his thoughts by rising and placing both her hands upon his bearded face. Her touch had a calming effect on him, and he let out a weary sigh. "You're frightening me."

"I'm all right," he lied, forcing a grin upon his face.

She returned the smile before carefully leaning upward to place a light kiss upon his mouth. It was nothing like the kiss they had shared...or not shared in the forest the night before. This one was sweet, innocent, almost chaste. It did something to his heart, and his previous waning grin broadened.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my tent," she said, adding to her words a gentle caress along his jaw, which worked as well as any amount of meditation could offer. "Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

He had given up on sleeping. Even if he was tired, which he was, there was no way he was allowing the darkness to seep into his subconscious again. The dream had been too horrific, too graphic and was haunting him still. Instead, he would find comfort staring at the fire and stirring the coals to bring the embers back to life. He wasn't sure how much time had passed while he did so. He was waiting on the dawn while he considered his options, which were considerably few. If he attempted to speak with the Estri again, would he be thrust back into what he was now assuming was a different realm of existence? Were the Estri solely responsible for it? If so, how had they done it? How had they gotten past his defenses and controlled his thoughts?

Unless his grip on the Force was more tenuous than he had thought, and their's was advanced. In that case, he was in more danger than he had initially believed, and was essentially at their mercy. The best thing he could do was leave the planet. If they allowed him to. He was beginning to wonder if they would. Would they interfere with that as well?

Or maybe he was still being held captive within the throes of his nightmare! How could he be sure? Maybe Padme had been involved in that as well.

Padme.

The only serenity he had found since his arrival was in Padme's touch, and that worried him as well. Since when had he allowed his emotions to rule over him? He had struggled with his physical reactions toward her since the day they had met, and not once had he surrendered to them. Until his arrival on Lamaria, of course. At that point, everything had changed. His life had changed.

_Your life is no longer your own. _

The words the Estri spoke in his dream echoed in his thoughts, causing Obi-Wan to wrap himself more tightly in his cloak. He needed to clear his mind. That was the only way to achieve true serenity. To hold his worries and fears in check for the moment or else he was going to go mad.

The fire had died down to small licks of flame, consuming what little fuel was left. He added a couple of sticks, shooting sparks into the air, and causing the flames to chase up after them. The more he stared at it, the more the flames became animated, until they resembled dancers; tiny undulating bodies, leaping, twirling, spinning with tireless motion, sparkling in the heat and the light, mesmerizingly beautiful and passionate. If he could just join them, his troubles would be over. Or maybe they would do him a favor and come to him.

And as if his wish was coming true, one did. A single dancer, clad in white, long, dark hair whipping within the energy of the fire, her eyes burning pure, burning with passion, her lips mouthing words which resembled his name.

He welcomed her with open arms, drawing her out of the blaze. She was heat and light, flame and smoke, and he breathed her in deeply, scorching his throat with her desire. Her tongue was liquid fire in his mouth, but her voice was a soothing salve to his soul as she eased his worries with her words.

"Don't fight it. This is what you want, isn't it? It's what you need. Give your body to me. Let me help you."

He couldn't fight any longer. He was too confused, too tired. If he had died and this was hell, then he may as well enjoy himself.

He dropped whatever guard he had left, allowing the flames to consume him, and was quickly enveloped by her overwhelming heat. Sooner than he had expected, he added his heat to her own, then fell as ash to the jungle floor.

* * *

Obi-Wan was awakened at dawn by the noises of the tribe making preparations for the day. The fire had long since died and the embers were cold. He had no idea whether he had hallucinated making love with Padme last night or not, but he wasn't sure if he cared any longer. He had the memory, and that would have to suffice.

He rose and dusted himself off, watching Padme emerge from her tent with a bright smile to greet the morning. She spoke with a few of the tribe members before checking on the patients. Afterward, she walked toward him, still smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he lied. "Did you?"

"Like a slug," Padme quipped. "I have a feeling today's going to be a great day. Ketha is starting to show improvement. Her skin is darkening! Isn't that great news?"

"Mm hm." Obi-Wan was aware his response was less than enthusiastic. But even though he was out of sorts, he was determined to keep his fears to himself. There was no need to worry Padme any more than necessary.

"How's Anakin?" she asked, as she lowered her pouch off her shoulder allowing it to hit the ground.

"Anakin?" Sith! Even though his apprentice had been on his mind, he had failed to contact the Jedi Temple to check on his condition. What was wrong with him? "I'm going to check on him this morning."

"I hope he's improving as well," Padme replied as she pulled out two bars to share for their morning meal. "Give him my regards."

"I will." Obi-Wan took the protein bar from Padme with a nod of thanks and a smile, but consumed it while he walked.

His ship was actually still in the clearing. On his way there, he had had his doubts. But maybe Padme had been correct. Maybe this was going to be a good day.

After booting up the astromech droid, his flight companion responded with a series a beeps. "I need to contact the Old Folks Home on Coruscant," he informed the droid and then waited for the resulting holographic image. Master Windu was the one who appeared in brilliant blue miniature form above the ship's instrument panel. "Greetings, Master Windu."

"Greetings, Master Kenobi," the Jedi Master replied with a curt bow of his head. "It's good to hear from you. We were concerned."

"I'm checking on the status of my apprentice. What can you tell me?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news. The healers performed a battery of tests, but have only recently come to the conclusion that what's ailing Padawan Skywalker is not a viral agent."

Just as he suspected, Obi-Wan thought. "Then, what is it?"

"This is a serious situation, Master Kenobi, without precedent, and you need to pursue this matter with some caution."

Obi-Wan had never known Master Windu to hesitate over the comm, and he sensed the solemnity of his tone, even through the static of the comm.

"It's his midichlorian count," Windu explained.

"What about it?"

"It's basically non existent."

It took a moment for the words to register in his mind, and Obi-Wan had to ask the Jedi Master to repeat himself - a habit he had not previously formed.

"It's what?"

"The healers have performed repeated counts. Padawan Skywalker's midichlorians have been annihilated somehow."

How was that possible? "What do you mean annihilated?"

"I mean erased. His count is down to less than 100."

That was a loss of over 27,000!

"Be wary, Master Kenobi. We sense a disturbance in the Force."

No shit. "I will. May the Force be with you. Kenobi out."

The image disappeared once he signed off, and then Obi-Wan fell back against his seat, rubbing his weary face with his hand. It simply wasn't possible, but that did it. That was the last Raider to break the bantha's back. It was time to leave, if Padme wanted to or not.

Obi-Wan hopped from his fighter, commanding R4 to hibernate but not shut down. He would be returning momentarily, with a passenger. The droid bleeped its response and followed Obi-Wan's command.

It was simple, he decided. He would take her by force if he had to, but they needed to leave Lamaria now. His mind was made up, and he trudged through the forest to execute his plan, but the further he walked, it seemed the further he had to go. Once again, Lamaria was fighting back. Each time he traveled what he had already determined the distance was between the clearing and the camp, his footsteps brought him right back to the clearing.

It seemed the Estri were not going to allow him to leave, which only confirmed that what he'd thought was a dream was indeed reality. This planet belonged to the Estri, and the Estri were the planet. They controlled it, they controlled him, and they had somehow obviously managed to take control of Padme. She had no memory of their interactions, because she had become possessed by their Estri's power. She had, in some way, stolen Anakin's midichlorians, and there was a good chance she had done the same to him.

It was Padme all along, though not exactly. It was the Estri working through Padme. By absorbing other's midichlorians, they were transforming themselves to become one with the Force, although their name for it was the Enlightened One.

"Am I right?" He asked the planet itself, which answered him positively by opening the path between himself and the camp. He could see Padme ahead beneath the roof of the infimary caring for her patients, which weren't patients all. They were victims. Her victims.

Maybe now that he had found the answers, the Estri would allow him to leave. It was a nice thought, which lasted for about a nanosecond, because as soon as he took one step toward the camp, he could feel the energy begin to drain from his body.

Two more steps, and he stumbled and fell to one knee, maintaining his focus upon the camp where Padme worked. It took most of the strength he had left to rise, but he managed to take another step before he fell a final time, landing flat on his back. It was getting harder to breathe now, and the morning's light was beginning to darken around the edges of his narrowing field of vision.

So, this is what Ketha felt. It wasn't a bad way to go, he decided. There was no pain. Just weakness and relative silence.

And Padme's face above him. Padme's beautiful, smiling face.

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. Welcome to Enlightenment," he heard her say just before the light faded into nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Obi-Wan awoke with a start, his heart hammering inside his chest, his tunics soaked through. He dropped the book he'd been holding and breathed deeply into his palms.

"Thank the Force! It was all a dream!" he spoke aloud to the walls of his Temple apartment. He was home! He hadn't succumbed to the Dark Side after all, and Padme hadn't literally taken the Force right out of him!

He released a substantial sigh of relief and then rose from his chair to retrieve a dry tunic. Once he had slipped it on, he ventured to the kitchen. His throat was parched! On the way, he hollered toward Anakin's room. "Padawan! You won't believe the crazy dream I just had."

He opened the cooling unit in search of a soothing beverage, making a mental note to replenish his supplies soon. As he reached for the container of muja juice, he paused his movements. Anakin hadn't yet responded to his comment.

Strange.

He left the kitchen to wander into his apprentice's private bedroom, but the young man wasn't home.

Panic threatened to take hold, but the Force was there to reassure him, and to serve as a reminder that he was in the Temple, and everything appeared to be back to normal.

Now he remembered. Anakin had left to borrow a text from Padme, but how long ago had that been? Quickly, he returned to the common room to check the chronometer on the wall, breathing deeply once again. He really had to get control of himself! It was only 9:00. Anakin had an hour before he was late for curfew. There was nothing to worry about!

Everything was fine. He could touch the Force, he could smell the recycled air of the Temple, and view the passing traffic of Coruscant outside his windows.

Unless, of course, that's what the Estri wanted him to think. What if they were trying to confuse him? Or to trick him again in order to keep him captive? How could he be sure?

Obi-Wan began pacing, and after a while decided the only way to be certain he was free of the Estri's control was to go to Padme's apartment and see for himself. If Anakin was there and in good health, and if Padme was acting like her normal self, he would finally be released from their spell, and he could be assured it was all just a very bad dream.

* * *

She was guilty. Guilty of deceit and taking advantage of a 17-year-old boy! Those were thoughts which plagued Padme Amidala as she scurried about her favorite room of her luxury senate apartment, fluffing pillows, straightening frames, and re-arranging chairs, in an effort to remain busy and stifle her conscience.

It was getting close to curfew. She should tell Anakin to go back to the Temple, but if he remained and was late, there was a chance... a very good chance his Master would come and retrieve him.

The Master she thought she was in love with.

Love was a complicated emotion. There wasn't a test to prove its positivity, a ballot to cast to assure its validity. It was just a feeling she had about him. She considered Obi-Wan Kenobi to be the most kind and considerate man she had ever known, as well as handsome, funny, quick-witted, intelligent, and brave. Dorme had told her it was a crush, but Padme believed it was more than that. She would be the first to admit that's probably what it was in the beginning, but no longer. She was not a teenager. She knew her own heart, her own desires. Now, if she could only convince Obi-Wan to admit the same.

Dorme had also told he she was fighting a losing battle, setting herself up only to be hurt. It wouldn't be the first time she had gotten her hopes up, only to have them dashed to pieces at her feet. He was devoted to the Jedi. She knew this, but she couldn't help it. You can't control whom you fall in love with, right?

So, she continued playing these games, risking her heart, her peace of mind, and Anakin's freedom. The young man had told her if he were late one more time, his Master had threatened to take away his liberties. Was she selfish enough to be the cause for that?

The resounding answer which caused Padme to grimace bitterly was, yes.

Although it had only worked once before, the elation had outweighed the guilt. But that was a long time ago when she had first come to Coruscant. She was more responsible now. A mature young adult.

Sure, she was. This was pitful. Pitiful!

Having changed her mind, she left the open veranda to return to main sitting room where she had left Anakin sleeping. He had been so excited to discover his favorite book series had another addition, that he had immediately reclined upon the sofa and began reading. About halfway through it, he had fallen asleep.

She paused on her way out of the room, once again uncertain whether to proceed or not. It was actually too late to change her mind. Even using Force-enhanced speed, there was no way Anakin could return to the Temple in time. But she could comm the Temple to at least let Obi-Wan know where he was. That was the responsible thing to do, and she chided herself for not doing it before now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she hissed at herself as she passed through the hallway, choosing to take the turbolift down to the main floor, passing two security guards along the way and smiling at them.

She exited the lift and entered the sitting area, striding to the comm station to contact Obi-Wan when her actions were abruptly halted by a chime coming from the front entrance. When Padme glanced up to check the monitors, she was both excited and embarrassed that her plan had worked once again. Obi-Wan was standing right outside her door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

Master Yoda had always said once a Jedi had been tainted by the Dark Side, they were tainted for life. There was no pardon, no reprieve. Once a Jedi touched the Dark, it placed a mark upon their soul that could not be erased, not with time, training. Not even by forgiveness.

Is that what had happened to him? Even though he believed the experience had taken place during a dream, it was the popular belief amongst Council elder's that Jedi don't dream.

Had his visit to Lamaria been a vision then? Of the future? Or the present? What if he arrived at Padme's apartment only to find he was at the beginning of his nightmare? That his apprentice was unconscious on her bed and she had slipped out in the middle of the night to return to that awful place?

If indeed that was happening or was about to, there were several things he would do differently, and one was to ensure Padme left Lamaria and another that he avoided the Estri at all costs! He was sure the healers at the Temple could help her, once he explained to them what was happening. Afterwards, Lamaria would be declared a Dark planet, off limits to the Jedi. He would make sure of it.

By the time he had reached the Senator Complex and parked his speeder, Obi-Wan had agonized himself into a frenzied state. Worrying where his serenity had disappeared to only added to his concerns. Perhaps he was tainted after all.

When he lifted his hand to the chime activator outside her door, he noted his digits were shaking. In his dream the door had been opened, but he simply couldn't check to see. If it was, then his greatest fears would become realized.

So, when the door slid to one side and revealed her lovely face, it was if the weight of the entire galaxy was lifted from his shoulders and he fell into Padme's arms, grasping her head between his hands and raining kisses upon her upturned mouth.

"You're here, you're here," he heard himself muttering as he pulled her into a firm embrace.

* * *

Stars above! What had happened to him? Should she ask or as Master Jinn used to say, live in the moment? Padme decided not to push her luck, and take the deceased Jedi Master's advice. She responded with joyful abandon to the attentions Obi-Wan was paying her. It was a dream come true, even though she was confused as to what brought it on, other than he seemed very happy to find her home.

"Where's Anakin?" he asked, still holding her as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Over there," she nodded her head in the general direction of the sofa and was promptly released as Obi-Wan rushed to the young man's side and began shaking him, quite vigorously.

"Anakin! Wake up!"

Was he really that angry with his apprentice? If so, she was going to suffer more guilt than she had initially thought.

The Jedi Padawan mumbled, stirred and opened one eye to see his worried mentor hovering over him. "Master! What time is it? I dozed off. I didn't mean to... "

Padme hurried to add to the young man's apologies. She had to take her share of the blame. "It's my fault Obi-Wan, I should've woke him up. I'm sorry."

She was hoping their combined efforts would result in his forgiveness, but apparently they had nothing to be concerned about. In fact, he didn't even appear upset any longer. Quite the contrary. He was doubled over, shaking with laughter.

"Padawan," he said, wiping away an errant tear. "Take my speeder back to the Temple. I'll meet you there shortly."

"Yes, Master." The youth bounded up from the sofa to do as his Master had said, but doubled back to retrieve the datatext he had dropped. "Master, you're going to love this next story. If you don't mind, I'm going to try and finish it when I get home. I can't wait to find out if she survives having the baby!"

"No thanks, Anakin. No more vampire stories for me. You go ahead and enjoy it, though."

Padme was grateful Anakin was not going to suffer his Master's wrath, but she wasn't surprised. Not really. Obi-Wan was a fair and just mentor, as well as a good friend.

She took that back. She was surprised, stunned actually, though not by his actions, but by the smoldering gaze he turned on her once his apprentice had gone.

"Padme."

He said her name in a way that entered her ears and carried a shiver all the way to her toes. But that was all he said before he took her, swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Padme had never allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to make love with Obi-Wan. She had envisioned holding him and kissing him, but not lying as they were now, skin to skin, eye to eye, bodies and emotions exposed. She had never imagined it because she hadn't believed her fantasy could do the act justice - and she had been right. And even though he had told Anakin he would be home shortly, he stayed with her afterward, holding her tightly against him, the warmth of his breath caressing her neck.

Heaven. She could think of no other word to describe the experience.

Just wait until she told Dorme!

Which reminded her; she needed to talk to Dorme in the morning and have her postpone that return visit to Lamaria. At least until she was sure she had Obi-Wan for keeps.

/End

* * *

Author's Notes: I warned a few of you this was going to be weird, and I didn't lie, did I? As far as the obvious questions - Is any of this really happening? Is Obi-Wan awake or dreaming again? Did he ever wake up? All I can say is...I'm not telling! LOL Let your imaginations run with whatever conclusions you feel comfortable with. You have my permission. ha ha Now...onto the next!


End file.
